


Couches are Meant for Sitting

by memesama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Rough Sex, M/M, Poly, mentions of Iwaizumi - Freeform, suga might have a tiny power complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: In which Oikawa doesn't think things through and his boyfriends are okay with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk sorry if they're ooc I literally wrote this in two days  
> also I didn't know what oikawa would come up with for tsukki so I decided on keicchin

Tsukishima, Suga, and Oikawa have a schedule when it comes to who chooses the dates. This time, it was Suga’s turn, and he decided to have a movie marathon. He figured that Oikawa would come over to his and Tsukishima’s shared apartment. But Oikawa had just gotten a new tv and insisted that they watch the movies at his place. Obviously he didn’t think it through though, because he only has a loveseat. It was safe to say that none of them were particularly comfortable.

 

Suga had brought his collection of horror films, his plan being that his boyfriends would get scared and cling to him for comfort. To a normal person, it may seem like he just has weird ways of demanding attention, but in reality he loves how powerful he feels to have two men, of generous height, insignificant beneath him. Much to his dismay, that can’t happen if none of them can properly get into the movie because they’re too busy fidgeting in their seats. 

 

Oikawa was having the most difficulty finding a good position to sit in. He tried keeping his hands in his lap, draping his arm across the back of the couch, wrapping his arm around Suga, and nothing was working. It didn't help that he was a notorious manspreader. Tsukishima on the other hand, decided he would suffer quietly and not move at all, so not as to disturb his boyfriends. But with as much as Oikawa was shifting around, he was getting irritated, to say the least.

 

“Will you please just sit fucking still?” 

 

Offended, Oikawa blurted out “Keicchin! I'm not doing it on purpose!”

 

Just as Tsukishima was about to yell at Oikawa again, Suga placed a hand on each of their mouths. “Can you guys calm down? Just be quiet and watch the movie.”

 

Oikawa pried Suga’s hand off of his mouth long enough to whine “But Kou-chan!”

 

Tsukishima and Suga both glared at Oikawa, causing him to turn his head to face the tv and pout. He knew that he was making them both upset, so he tried not to move around as much. But it wasn't very long before he just couldn't sit still. He wasn't comfortable and there was no way his boyfriends were either.

 

He leaned closer to Suga, his mouth close to the smaller man’s ear. “Kou-chan.”

 

Suga shot him an annoyed look, “What?”

 

“This isn't working.”

 

Tsukishima, bothered by the fact that they were whispering, as if it wasn't for him to hear, chimed in “Well no shit it's not working.”

 

Suddenly, Suga stood up from the loveseat, hands on his hips. “Both of you, get comfy. Now.”

 

Tsukishima and Oikawa were both confused, but obeyed their boyfriend’s words. They both scooted closer to the middle, with Tsukishima draping his arm over the back and Oikawa resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Suga paused to take in the situation-he loves seeing his boyfriends affectionate towards each other-before remembering why he stood in the first place.

 

Suga sat where Tsukishima’s and Oikawa’s legs touched, and lowered himself so that he was lying on his side, across their legs. His head was in Tsukishima's lap and his legs were curling around Oikawa’s hips.

 

Everyone finally comfortable, they actually start paying attention to the screen. Tsukishima playing with Suga’s hair, and burying his face in Oikawa's hair if he gets too scared. Oikawa absentmindedly rubbing Suga’s hips and thighs, squeezing a little too hard if something startles him. Suga knows that he'll leave bruises, but he doesn't mind. It's not like he's never left marks on Oikawa before. Or Tsukishima, for that matter.

 

They tried switching who lies down across the others every time they started a new movie, but it didn't last very long. Suga complained about his legs going numb when it was Oikawa's turn, claiming he was too heavy. When Tsukishima took over, he complained about it hurting his back, trying to curl up enough to actually fit.

 

Overall, it was better for everyone if Suga was the one lying down.

 

Suga doesn't remember when, but at some point they must have fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and the movie was back to the title screen. He's a little disappointed, since they didn't get to watch all of the movies he had brought with him, but he stands up and rubs his eyes as he takes the DVD out of the player and turns everything off. When he turns around he sees that his boyfriends are still asleep. Since he doesn't know exactly what happened, he figures that Oikawa must have fallen asleep first, Tsukishima noticed and decided to kiss the top of his head, but fell asleep mid-kiss himself. Still too groggy to chuckle at his dorky boyfriends, he just smiles.

 

One of Suga’s favorite things is seeing Oikawa and Tsukishima getting along. Tsukishima and Suga had started dating shortly after Suga graduated from high school. They met Oikawa again at a party. Suga ended up going to the same university as Iwaizumi and somehow they became friends. Iwaizumi threw a party during a break, and of course Oikawa was going to show up whether he was invited or not. Suga had brought Tsukishima with him, and they both immediately remembered how attractive Oikawa was. After several drinks, they asked him for a threesome. They exchanged numbers, in case they wanted to do it again. And they did. Eventually they started taking him on dates. No one really asked one another if Oikawa was in their relationship for real, it just happened.

 

Tsukishima and Oikawa don't always see eye to eye, with Tsukishima getting jealous of Oikawa, and Oikawa getting insecure about them only wanting him around for sex. But he knows that they do love each other, which is why seeing them like this makes him so happy.

 

Despite how much he wants to let them sleep, he knows that both of them will complain in the morning about being sore from sleeping on the couch. He creeps over to the couch and lightly shakes Oikawa’s shoulder. “Tooru. Tooru, wake up.”

 

Oikawa moans quietly as he opens his eyes. He blinks a few times to adjust his eyes, before asking “What time is it?”

 

“2:37. We must have fallen asleep while we were watching the movie.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Now, help me wake up Kei.” Suga grabs Tsukishima's hand, squeezing it. “Kei.”

 

Oikawa cups Tsukishima's face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks. “Keicchin, wake up.”

 

They both knew Tsukishima was a heavy sleeper, so it came as no surprise when he didn't wake. Groaning, Oikawa stood up, causing Tsukishima to slouch into the sofa. He shooed Suga out of his way, and lifted the younger man bridal style. He carried him to his bedroom, with Suga following suit. Cautiously, he laid Tsukishima down in the middle of his bed. As Oikawa crawled onto the bed to go back to sleep, Suga removed the glasses from Tsukishima's face and placed them on Oikawa's nightstand. Suga yawned, laying himself down on the other side of Tsukishima. He put his head on Tsukishima's chest, Oikawa hugging his arm. They were too tired to care that their boyfriend was going to complain about them being too clingy.

 

Next time, Oikawa was visiting Tsukishima and Suga.


End file.
